Star Trek: The Light and Darkness of the Universe
by Charles2016
Summary: Simply put: The Borg make a comeback after suffering heavy losses thanks to Voyager. This is a new story for me here and look forward to comments and criticism on my new book. I will upload new chapters as soon as i finish them.


_**Prologue: On the outskirts of the border of the Alpha and Delta Quadrant - Stardate 58942.34, May 25th, 2486.**_

 **Captains Quarters, aboard the USS Voyager**

Captain Chakotay paced back and forth in his quarters pondering his new command, wondering whether or not he would be able to fill the former captains shoes in his new assignment from Starfleet Command. Despite his objections and obvious concerns for his crew for the given mission, Admiral Janeway urged her former Commander to take the assignment on the outskirts of the Alpha Quadrant that bordered the Delta Quadrant. He knew of course of why he was out there from the quadrant that nearly obliterated them many years ago when they were first flung into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker's array. The biggest concern from Starfleet was the resurgence of The Borg, their biggest threat from said quadrant. Even though, Captain Janeway and their crew at the time put an end to The Borg, with luck and some help from her future self, Admiral Janeway.

Despite knowing damn well that they put the Borg in shambles after they obliterated their trans-warp hub in the nebula that was called grid 986, there was still some unease that the Borg would somehow make its way back to haunt the Federation after all these years after they had come home from the Delta Quadrant. There was the possibility that he wouldn't find his worst fear waiting for him out here, but as we all know there are stranger things here in our universe that be waiting for us to show up, even if we don't realize those things to ourselves. "Hopefully, They really are gone once and for all this time and never come back." Captain Chakotay said out loud to himself as he was prepping to head towards the bridge, just as he was heading towards the turbo lift his com badge chirped with Commander Tuvok's voice.

"Excuse me Captain, but we seem to be picking up a series of delta wave transmissions from somewhere within the Delta Quadrant; Would you like me to advise the Admiral on them?." Commander Tuvok said a bit urgently.

"Thank you Commander, but lets see what they are first and if worst comes to worst then we shall indeed inform her if they do turn out to be Borg transmissions, I'm heading on my way up to the bridge as we speak so I can see them for myself Tuvok, Chakotay out."

Just as he was making his way to the the turbo lift, he bumped into Chief Engineer Lt. Commander Torres and nearly fell on their asses, thankfully they both reached for the railing on the sides of the corridor heading towards the turbo lift.

"I'm sorry sir, didn't mean to rush into you like that. I was just on my way to engineering to check the esp manifolds on our quantum slipstream drive just to make sure that they don't waiver from normal." She said apologetically.

"There's no need to apologize for this Chief, I wasn't looking where I was going either. Tuvok just reported some strange, but interesting delta emissions coming from the Delta Quadrant, hopefully just background space static, and not anything from the Borg. God knows we don't really need them around again. After the hell and emence struggle it took to get back home." Chakotay said trying to lighten the situation.

"Your dam right sir, if I may so freely. Hopefully your right on those emissions and that it's just static, We don't need the dam Borg back again." Lt. Cmdr. Torres spoke with sarcasm and with a smirk.

"You always had a way with words B'elanna, and thanks for for your sincerity and complete honesty in regards to anything. But to be sure, in case they do turn out to be Borg, what's your best suggestion for the situation/war if it came down to it?" Captain Chakotay chuckled.

"Well simply put, We give them hell and make sure that they never come back again whatever the cost may be." She said with determination.


End file.
